Judge Mia Forever/Transcript
(After intro) Hipper: So, boss, how's the master plan coming? Sue: We can't wait any longer. This is our chance! Judge Maya: We must initiate soon! Fransisco (identity concealed):''' Don't fret, my idiotic little puppets. She'll never know what hit her. Bwa ha ha! Initiate the master plan. '''Judge Maya: Oh ho ho ho! Hipper: Bwa ha. Ha ha ha. Ha ha! Sue: Eee hehe! Eee he! turn on Hipper: Oh, that's better. (More intro) Matilda: Murphy, what if Mom doesn't come? I told her to meet us here five minutes ago! Murphy: Don't worry, Matilda. This is to big for even Mia to miss. Miss Luna: TESTING, TESTING, 1-2-3!!! screams Miss Luna: I think it works. Welcome, parents, to the PS-22 preschool graduation! cheers faintly Fat-Bear: It's about time! Miss Luna: Thank you for that, fat purple bear three rows back... Fat-Bear: Hey! Miss Luna: Parents, as you know, the preschoolers have been working very hard this year, and this is their time to shine! Let's give it up from the preschoolers! cheers faintly the preschoolers appear on stage Miss Luna: Let's get this party started! But I must warn you: One of you did not graduate! gasps Miss Luna: First up: Ken LaChillz! Congratulations, Ken. Ken: Yo, they said that poor people like me couldn't graduate! Well, look at me now! Ya'll were wrrrrooonnnnggg! makes disgusted noises Luna pushes Ken off stage Miss Luna: Next up: Ella and Bella Bittlemeier! Congratulations! Ella: This is the moment of our lives! and Bella jump off stage Kit: I'm so proud! Birdena: T'uh... and Bella fall right on Birdena's face Matilda: Where is that woman?! Judge Mia: Excuse me sorry, oh, scooch over there. Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I just forgot! looks at Mia hatefully Miss Luna: Well, parents, we have six graduates left! But remember: One of them did not graduate... Mia: What? Did Marley and Maggie graduate? Matilda: Hmph... Turdsley: I'd like to thank my Mom... Miss Luna: Get lost! Luna punches Turdsley off stage pushes Ella and Bella off her Birdena: AAAAHHHH! falls on top of Birdena Miss Luna: Next up: Marley and Maggie Bananomanoman! Maggie: Hey, Grandmaaaaaaaaaaaaa! gasps Mia: Shut up, you little brat! Maggie: Wa. Miss Luna: Congratulations, twins! Matilda: Mom, how could you! Maggie was just looking for the affection of her grandmother! Mia: Everything I do is wrong in your eyes! Miss Luna: Well, it all comes down to this...One of you will be held back another year of preschool! Stench: I wonder who it could be LAUGHS Buck: Stop 'eh! Miss Luna: The preschooler who did not graduate is... comes from the crowd Miss Luna: Hey! What's going on over there! is in the crowd, eating out of a bag of chips Mia: Om nom nom nom nom! gasps Matilda: Mom, you get rid of those chips right now! You're making a scene! Miss Luna: Looks like someone's eating chips, folks. Anyway, the preschooler who did not graduate is Buck! Like I needed to tell you. Buck: T'uh. Another year of misery. Miss Luna: Right. Anyway, everyone, go home, get lost, scram! Time to start the summer! Announcer: Outside the school... Matilda: Mom, I have had it with you! Mia: I was just a little late, Matilda, you're such a drama queen! Murphy: Stay close, kids. Marley and Maggie: Wa. Matilda: That's your problem! You're always late late late late late! You don't care about this family! You don't care about usssss! Mia: Matilda...I've already lost Fransisco...I would never want to lose my family, too. Matilda: Your family? T'uh. Huh huh. Don't make me laugh. There never was a "your family". In fact, as of now, you are not part of this family. And we will not talk to you, as of now...now...Okay, seriously, this is the last time I'm gonna talk to you. As of NOW! Come on, guys. Bananomanomans exit Announcer: The next day! enters courthouse Mia: Uh, sorry I'm late, Nut. I had a rough day yesterday. Humphrey: EH HE HE HEEE! (crying) Mia: What the?! Humphrey: EH HE HE HEEEE HE HE! (crying) Nut: It's okay, Humphrey, it's...sniff okay... Mia: What's going on? Nut: Oh, hey Mia. We just got a...a strange letter... Mia: What did it say? Nut: Here, read for yourself. Mia: 'Dear Judge Mia and company, you are being summoned to Supreme Court for your trial. You are being sued by the New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration, formerly Evil Association. On the grounds that you have sent innocent people to jail. Signed, King and Judge Milo'. This stinks! Nut: And the worst part is...it's true! You have sent innocent people to jail! Mia: Give me one example. into Nut's face begins Mia: Grouch, 90 days! Oh? Grouch: (crying) flashback Mia: Mama Java! 12 months in jail, and also you have to put 'Caution: Hot' labels on all your cups from now on! Ginger: NNNOOOOOOOOOO! flashback Mia: Alright, that's it! I've had enough of you brats! Both of you, go to jail! Chelsea: (screams) flashback Mia: AAAAHHHHH! Both of you, go to jail! No ifs ands or buts! Chipper: Do I still get my money? flashback Mia: Birdena, for pretending to shoot someone, you shall got to Geezer Groves! Birdena: WHAT?! end Mia: Well, uh, I, uh, well, uh... Nut: We'll surely get the death penalty! Unless... Mia: Don't call me Shirley! Nut: Mia, there's a way out! If we raise 10,000 stuffiebucks we can skip the trial! Mia: That seems a little unfair, but whatever! I'm going home! Announcer: That night! Mia: (soft crying) I have no home sniff...no family...sniff and I'm about to be sent to jail (crying) Reynolds: Mmmmm! Judge Mia? Mia: gasp Reynolds: Reynolds is here! Mia: Reynolds, my old husband! Is it really you? Reynolds: Figment of your imagination, I am. Mia: It's really you, hugsies, oh ya, hug Reynolds: Awkward, that was. Mia: Wow, I thought you were dead! Reynolds: Dead, I am. But also here in spirit! Mia: Huh? Reynolds: Come, I have, to aid you in this predicament of yours! Mia: Reynolds, I don't know what to do! Matilda's rejected me from the family! And if I don't raise 10,000 stuffiebucks by tomorrow, I'll probably go to jail for life! Reynolds: I know my daughter, I do. And she will never reject her mother. Mia: But she has! She's been this way ever sense you... Reynolds: What is it? Mia: ...Died...Hey! Maybe you could talk to her! Then she'd come to her senses! Reynolds: Only a spirit, I am. You are the only one who can see and talk to me, you are. Mia: That's dumb! Reynolds: About this money problem, good things come to those who wai— Mia: Um, I don't think that will work in this situation, Reynolds. Reynolds: A stitch in time saves nine? Mia: No, that's won't work either... Reynolds: A bird in the hand is worth two in the— Mia: NO! Reynolds: Getting feisty, you are. Well, you could always do a fundraiser. Mia: That's what I'll do, i'll do a fundraiser! Thanks, Reynolds, you're brilliant! I'm sure all my friends would love to help! changes Birdena: No. Mia: Come on, guuyyzzuh! You gotta help us! Nut: We're getting sued, and if we don't do this fundraiser, we'll probably go to jail! Murphy: I don't know, Mia. It's really dangerous for us to even be here, what with Matilda and everything. We're not even supposed to be talking to you! Birdena: I need intel on this fundraiser thing. What are we selling, and what's the prizes? Mia: Okay, gang, here's the deal. We need to raise 10,000 stuffiebucks by tomorrow, that's when the trial is. And if we don't have 10,000 stuffiebucks by tomorrow, that's when the trial is...I don't want to think about it... Nut: We're selling Crazy Bread! It's like dough in a crazy little knot, it's really fun for the kids. Execpt it's really cheap, too...but they won't notice! Humphrey with arm Nut: Uh, Humphrey? That's your cue! Humphrey: Huh? Oh, oh, right. And whoever becomes the top seller will win the prize. Buck: What is the prize? Nut: These batteries! Birdena: Out of the way, suckers! Buck: I wanna be the top sella'! Turdsley: No, me! All: Sell, sell, sell, sell! Reynolds: Good job. Mia: Thanks, Reynolds, I couldn't do it without you! Murphy: Who is Mia talking to? Whatever! Nut: Okay, everyone, get out there and sell as much Crazy Bread as you can! All: YAAAAAAYY! Announcer: Later... Kit: Hello? Oh, hey, Mom. Birdena: Buy some Crazy Bread from me, now, you daughter! Kit: Oh, well, I do love Crazy Bread, and I'm sure the kids will want some, too. I'll take 20. Birdena: Perfection... change Private: Doo d-do... Buck: Hault! Private: Aaaahhhh! Buck: Would you like to buy some Crazy Bread, sir? Private: Well, I-I don't really think— Buck: DO IT! change Brownfeather: And so, you see, by the power of the Ancient Spirits, you shall buy this Crazy Bread! Unnamed Frog (Number 2): We'll take 50. change Murphy: Okay, kids, let me do the talking. Twins: Tee hee Murphy: Good morning, sir. Can I interest you in some Crazy— Marley: BUY OUR PRODUCT!!!!! change Turdsley: Buy some Crazy Bread. Fudge: And if I don't? Turdsley: Then...I'll ask you again. Fudge: Okay, fine! change Birdena: Get lost, Buck, I got here first! Buck: No way, Birdena! Birdena: I wanna be the top sella'! Unnamed Rabbit: Ahhh, call the police! change Mia: People, people, settle down. Okay, people, we've got 1 hour until the trial so let's hope we've met our quota. All: WHO'S THE TOP SELLER? Nut: The top seller is...It's a tie, between Buck and Birdena! and Buck start attacking each other, and they both roll out of the room Mia: Whatever. So, Nut, how much money did we make? Nut: We made...9,999 stuffiebucks... gasp Mia: You mean we only needed one more stuffiebuck and we could have skipped the triiiaaaallll???! Humphrey: We're gonna go to jail! All: Uh, well, we gotta go, yeah... Gang exits Reynolds: Time for the trial, it is. Mia: Humphrey, Nut? It's been an honor working with you. Nut: Likewise. By the way, guys, it's probably better just to keep this whole thing under wraps. JMN doesn't need anymore bad publicity as it is. change Pete Pooper: This is a breaking news alert! Sources have confirmed that Judge Mia will be standing trial in Supreme Court today! change Elmer: The world renowned judge is being sued by a currently unknown group. change Unnamed Dragon: D-d-da daaa d-d-da daaaa! change Unnamed Red Monster: Eee aah aaah oh ah oh oh ah ee oh change Unnamed Bear (Number 5): Well, one thing's for sure, Russel, you can't judge Mia! change noises Milo: Order in the cooouuuurrrrttt! The case of the New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration, formerly Evil Association, vs. Judge Mia and friends commence! New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration, formerly Evil Association, is suing Judge Mia because they think that Judge Mia's sent innocent people to jail! gasps Milo: Plaintiff, please present your evidence! Fransisco: With pleasure! gasps Mia: Fransisco?! Fransisco: That's right, Mia! I've united all of your greatest enemies to create the ultimate power against you! Mia: You fiend. Reynolds: Who's that, Mia? Mia: Oh, just my other husband. Don't worry, we're divorced. Reynolds: Okay...Fransisco killed me. Mia: WHAT?! Milo: Who is she talking to? Fransisco: Mia, you are insane! Croakella: You go, honey bunches! Milo: Folks, come on! Let's get this show on the road! Fransisco: Judge Milo, we were all wrongly sentenced to jail by Judge Mia! Mia: You were never in one of my cases, Fransisco! Fransisco: I'll do the talking, hag! Milo: I see your side of the story, Evil Conglomeration. Defendants, do you have a...defense? Mia: Uh, no, your honor. gasps Milo: So you admit that this is true? Mia: No! I mean...yes, it is true... gasps Mia: But, no! It's-It's different than it seems! Fransisco: It would seem it's not different, Mia. Mia: Huh? Milo: Well, then, do you have the 10,000 stuffiebucks to bail out? Mia: Well...okay, here's the deal. We made 9,999...but, we're missing one, your honor. gasps Matilda: WWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!! Mia: Matilda? Milo: What's going on? Matilda: Mom...I saw how determined you were with that fundraiser...So here's the last stuffiebuck. From now on, I promise to accept you for who you are, Mom! Mia: Ohhh, come here, you! and Matilda hug "aw"s Milo: (wiping eye) Well, this is a treat! Reynolds: My family! Fransisco: No! Redford-Bananomanomans: FAMILY! Milo: Judge Mia, and friends, you are hereby released of all charges!...Huh, I don't get paid enough for this. gathers around Mia and co. crowd noises Mia: Attention, everyone, attention! Matilda's showed my so much family compassion, that I've decided...to retire. gasps Matilda: No, Mom, really, you don't have to. Mia: I want to...to be with my family. Nut: Mia, after all we just went through?! Mia: Don't worry, Humphrey can take my place! Humphrey: (gasp) This is my dream job... Mia: Thanks for everything, Reynolds. Reynolds: It was all you, Mia. Acorn: LET'S PARTYYYYY! and Reynolds are shown dancing and Conga are shown dancing is shown dancing, then breaks her back, referring to the same incedent from [[The Justice Bride]] is shown dancing and Murphy are shown dancing much slower than the music and Maggie are shown dancing in an upbeat fashion is shown dancing is shown doing a worm-like dance Milo escorts the Evil Conglomeration out of the courthouse Fransisco: No, no, no yo can't send us to jail! Croakella: I'll visit you in jail, honey! is shown dancing in front of the whole "gang", then jumps up in the air Epilogue Mia: Over the past few years, the gang has gone our separate ways. Buck married Ruby, but he's still in preschool. Nut opened a business school. Uh, Birdena's long dead. Turdsley married Fluffy! But they were last seen five years ago in the mountains searching for the meaning of food. After Mr. Shinypelt died, Murphy became the CEO of S.C. Shinypelt, and Marley will soon inherit it. Matilda and Maggie opened a fake banana factory. As for me, I'm happy here at Geezer Groves Retirement Home. Oh ya, and Humphrey's still the judge. Announcer: We now return to Judge Humphrey.